


One Stuffed Alligator

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Wendell smiled after Mrs. Lewis revealed a birthday gift.





	One Stuffed Alligator

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Wendell smiled after Mrs. Lewis revealed a birthday gift. He began to embrace a toy alligator. He was in his mother's arms before she released him. Wendell heard footsteps and looked back. His eyes widened the minute he saw his scowling father. He gasped as soon as Mr. Lewis took the alligator.

The adult Wendell refused to remember his father tearing the toy apart due to it being a frivolous treat. The Sewer King held a stitched alligator. He placed it in the water. The Sewer King smiled before tears ran down his face. He abandoned the past. *I'm fine.*

 

THE END


End file.
